All Thanks To The Pumpkin Juice
by She's a Star
Summary: Ginny has an incident with pumpkin juice which makes her miss the Hogsmeade weekend. Harry, who feels guilty, stays with her....


Disclaimer: Nothing Harry Potter is mine...it all belongs to JK Rowling.  
A/N: This is my first Ginny fic, and I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed...no flames, though :) I'm a sensitive soul.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ginny!"   
Fourteen year old Ginny Weasley spun around to see Neville Longbottom smiling at her.   
"Oh," Ginny said, not able to hide the disappointment in her voice, "Hello, Neville."  
She glanced miserably at Harry Potter, who had just walked by with her brother Ron and one of her best friends, Hermione Granger. He was so perfect, so handsome, so brave and heroic but so human at the same time...  
"So...Ginny," Neville said hopefully.  
Unfortunately, the only boys who liked her in the way she wished Harry did were Neville and Colin Creevey, an incredibly annoying Gryffindor in her year.   
Neville continued, staring down at his pudgy fingers, "Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend, and I was just wondering...if maybe...if maybe you'd like to come with me. We could go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer or something..."  
Ginny wanted to say no-normally on trips into Hogsmeade, she followed her brother, Hermione, and Harry around. She was aware of how pathetic it was, but still wasn't about to stop anytime soon.  
"Er..." Ginny's mind raced, trying to come up with a good excuse, "I'd really like to, but I already promised Ron I'd go with him and Harry and Hermione."  
Neville's face fell, but he tried to hide it, "Oh, well, that's all right. I hope you have a good time." And with that he turned and began to speed down the hall, slamming full speed into Draco Malfoy.  
Ginny winced, then reluctantly turned to walk to History of Magic.  
  
***  
  
"Pleeeeeeease, Ron!" Ginny begged, clasping her hands.  
"Ginny, shut up," Ron snapped. He then immediately continued to focus on the game of wizard chess that he and Hermione were playing.  
"Ron, please?" Ginny asked helplessly.  
Ron didn't even look away from his chessmen, who were all standing obediently while Hermione's shouted various pieces of advice.  
"Hermione," Ginny turned her attention to her friend, "Make him let me go!"  
"Ron, let Ginny go," Hermione ordered, then groaned as Ron's knight took one of her pawns and slammed it violently down onto the chessboard.  
"But Hermione, she's my little SISTER!" Ron moaned, acting as though Ginny wasn't even there, "Having your little sister follow you around all day doesn't seem like tons of fun to me, you know."  
"Ron," Hermione said, looking angry, "Ginny isn't JUST your sister, you know. She's my friend, therefore I am inviting her as a friend. Ginny, you're coming."  
"Yes!" Ginny muttered under her breath. In a louder voice, she added, "Thanks, Hermione."  
"You're welcome," Hermione replied with a smile.  
"Nooooooo!" Ron moaned, "Ginny, why do you want to come anyway? It's not like..."  
All of a sudden, Ron's eyes lit up devilishly and he began grinning.   
"You're going to see Harry, aren't you."  
It was a statement, not a question.  
Ginny felt her cheeks flush, and she looked down at her hands. Oooh, she hated Ron more than anything right now!   
"You are," Ron confirmed giddily.  
"Ron Weasley, you shut up right now and leave your sister alone," Hermione barked, sounding remarkably like Mrs. Weasley.  
"Hermione, you sound like my mother," Ron said with a smirk. He then turned to Ginny, "Are you really sure you want to go? I mean, now that I know this valuable piece of information, it just might slip out of my mouth...at Hogsmeade...with Harry."  
Ginny felt fury begin to build up inside her until she burst.  
"RON, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TELL HARRY ONE THING, ONE SINGLE THING, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DIE. PAINFULLY!" Ginny yelled.  
A few people in the crowded common room turned around to look at her, but for once Ginny didn't care about being the center of attention...just as long as Ron didn't mention anything to Harry...oh, she didn't know what she would do then.  
"All right, all right, I won't mention anything to him," Ron said, looking cross as he took his turn. He perked up a bit after taking Hermione's king.  
"I win," he announced just as Harry burst into the common room, soaking wet with his Firebolt over his shoulder.  
"Hey guys," he greeted them, a big grin on his face and his eyes sparkling with that rush that he always got after playing Quiddich, "What are you doing?"  
"Oh...nothing," Ron said, giving Ginny a nasty smile. She bit her lip nervously.  
If he said one word...one word, she would-  
"Say, Harry," Ron said in a too-casual voice, "Would you mind if Ginny came along with us to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"  
Ron was apparently sure that Harry would say no, judging by the look on his face.  
"No, not at all," Harry said, grinning at Ginny. She felt her cheeks flushed, then scolded herself.  
Don't get too happy, Ginny, she thought, He's just in a good mood after playing Quiddich, that's it.  
"The more the merrier," Harry added.  
Ron looked furious, Hermione gave Harry a rewarding smile, and Ginny stared at her hands again and began to chip off her green nail polish...she suddenly hated being the center of the conversation.  
"Hermione, will you help me with my Herbology homework?" Harry asked, "Quiddich practice is really cutting into my schedule, and I still don't get questions nine or twelve."  
Hermione sighed, obviously thinking that Quiddich wasn't important enough to have the slightest effect on anyone's studies. "Sure, Harry," she agreed, tucking a lock of bushy brown hair behind her ear. Harry quickly ran up to the fifth year boys' dormitory, returning momentarily with a textbook, a quill, and a piece of parchment.  
"Really," Hermione said as they walked towards the portrait hole, "You shouldn't focus so much on Quiddich if it's making an effect on your schoolwork. Marks are much more important than that silly game. If you start flunking..." Her voice trailed off as the portrait hole closed behind them, and Ginny sighed wistfully.  
If only she were good at Herbology.  
  
***  
  
Ginny awoke early the next day, grinning from ear to ear. Today she was actually going to Hogsmeade with Harry, her brother, and Hermione...instead of trailing after them like a lost puppy, she had actually been invited! And Harry had been the one to invite her...  
Well, sort of.  
She went into the bathroom and after washing her face she carefully pulled her hair back into a ponytail, making sure that no stray strands escaped the elastic band. After that, she applied a little mascara, eyeshadow, and blush which she'd taken from her friend, Miranda. Ginny didn't like makeup much, but for Harry, she was willing to wear some.  
A half hour and three tries with the mascara, two tries with the blusher, and four tries with the eyeshadow (which she'd kept messing up on and getting all around her eyes instead of just on her lids) later, she made sure her black robes were spotless and ran down to the Great Hall. She was now fifteen minutes late for breakfast.  
"Why are you so late?" Ron asked, sounding annoyed as he chomped on a piece of bacon, "We're supposed to leave for Hogsmeade in ten minutes."  
"I overslept," Ginny lied. If there was one thing Ron didn't understand, it was making yourself look presentable for someone you liked-the boy hadn't combed his hair in months.  
"Sure..." Ron said suspiciously, still eyeing her. After a second he asked, "Hey, what's that blue goop on your eyelids? It looks like you're turning into a swamp monster or something."  
Ron snickered and Harry smiled briefly before putting his hand in front of his mouth.  
Ginny wanted to die.  
I shouldn't have worn the makeup, she thought frantically, I can't pull this off, I'm not beautiful like Miranda! I-  
"I think Ginny looks lovely," Hermione announced, glaring at Ron, "And I wouldn't be talking about other peoples' appearances, Ron...you look like you haven't combed your hair in months."  
This shut Ron up, and he sat quietly, pouting and running his fingers through his hair. Harry smirked at Ron, more openly than he had at Ginny.  
Ginny allowed herself to flash Ron a quick look of triumph, and he wrinkled his nose at her.  
Still laughing inwardly at Ron's pouting face, she reached for the pumpkin juice and her hand brushed Harry's, who was doing the same thing.  
Fireworks.  
Ginny felt her pulse begin to beat twice its normal rate, and she had to force herself to pull her hand away. However, the juice apparently wanted to come with her-Harry's hand knocked it off the table and it cascaded down her robes, a thick orange pulp sinking rapidly into the black fabric.  
Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes, and she stood up and prepared to flee from the Great Hall.  
"Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry!" Harry apologized.  
Just then, Professor McGonagall stood up and announced that the Hogsmeade-goers had to leave right then. The Great Hall began to empty while Ginny collapsed back on her seat, rapidly blinking her eyes. Everything was ruined. She couldn't go to Hogsmeade, she had looked like a complete idiot in front of Harry...  
"Oh, Ginny," Hermione said sympathetically, "Do you want me to stay with you and help you get cleaned up? Perhaps Professor McGonagall will give us permission to walk down later..."  
"No," Ginny said, sniffling, "No, you go ahead."  
Ron actually looked a bit sorry for Ginny, and he patted her gingerly on the shoulder before saying, "C'mon guys, let's go."  
"I'm not going," Harry said firmly.  
Ginny felt as though she was going to pass out.  
"What?" Ron asked, "Why not?"  
"It's my fault that Ginny doesn't get to go," Harry said, "So I'm not going."  
"Harry-"  
"I'm NOT going," Harry said in a final tone, "Have fun."  
"Er...bye," Ron said meekly, walking off.  
"Bye," Hermione said, giving Harry a shining smile and briefly winking at Ginny.  
Ginny finally found her voice.  
"Really, Harry, you shouldn't have to stay with me," she said, feeling her cheeks flush, "Go along with Ron and Hermione, I can stay home alone."  
"No, really, it's fine," Harry said, smiling at her, "I've been there enough times, and it doesn't seem fair that you're stuck here alone."  
Ginny felt the lump in her throat begin to disappear, and she smiled shakily back at him, "Thanks, Harry."  
"Any time," Harry said brightly, "Now, do you want to go to the common room? You could get cleaned up, and then we could play wizard chess or exploding snap."  
"I'm not all that great at either of them," Ginny confessed, "But I've always liked wizard chess."  
"Then wizard chess it is," Harry declared.   
The two of them walked back to the common room, Ginny beginning to ignore her sopping wet robes as they talked and joked about various things.  
This was heaven, pure bliss. Ginny had to struggle to hide the huge, giddy grin that was trying to show.   
Harry stopped making fun of Professor Trelawney and studied Ginny for a moment. She felt chills race up and down her spine.  
"You know," he said quietly, "I don't know why Ron was making fun of you-you look...really nice today. Even though you look even better without the makeup."  
Ginny felt her cheeks turn bright red. Was this really happening? Maybe she still was asleep and this was all a dream.  
She sure hoped not.  
"I don't know why Ron's been acting so nasty towards me lately," Ginny commented, "I mean, he teases me every once in a while, but lately...he's been acting like a whole other person, you know?"  
"Yeah," Harry said, "I think I know what it is."  
"What?"  
"Well," Harry started, "Have you noticed how he's been acting...strange...around Hermione lately?"  
Ginny nodded.  
"I think he fancies her," Harry continued, looking a little uncomfortable with the situation. Ginny couldn't blame him-that would have been incredibly awkward. But she couldn't deny the little signs between Ron and Hermione that pointed towards romance rather than just friendship. "And...well, supposedly it's really hard to like someone and not have them know how you feel. He'd probably feel stupid having Hermione know...you probably don't know what I'm talking about."  
"I...I'm getting the picture," Ginny said offhandedly. Harry had just perfectly described what she felt for him, without even knowing it!  
"So let's just give the guy a break," Harry said, smiling. They had approached the Fat Lady. Harry gave her the password, and the portrait swung open. Harry climbed in and Ginny followed him.   
They stood awkwardly in the almost empty common room until Ginny finally said, "Well, I should go get cleaned up...I'll be back down in a minute."  
"All right," Harry said.   
Ginny practically ran up to the dormitory and flung open her trunk, digging around to find some new robes. Finally, at the bottom, she found a set of green ones that were the exact same shade of Harry's eyes.  
They had always been her favorite.  
Ginny hurriedly changed, then rushed back down to the common room. Harry was sitting at a table, setting up the pieces to play wizard chess.  
"Hello," Ginny said awkwardly.  
"Hi," Harry looked up and smiled at her, then placed the bishop down. "I wasn't sure if you had any pieces, so I just set up Ron's for you."  
"All right," Ginny said, smiling, "I do have some, but I can't stand them-they're always yelling at me and refuse to play anymore-they claim I always make them lose."  
Harry laughed, then looked out the window into a cloudless blue sky.  
"It's sure nice out today," he commented, "A lot better than yesterday."  
"Mmm humm," Ginny agreed, not quite sure how to reply. She knew what she wanted to say, but couldn't work up the nerve.  
"So...do you want to go for a walk on the grounds?" Harry asked, looking a bit embarrassed himself, "We could go to see Hagrid."  
"Sure," Ginny smiled...she hadn't even had to say anything!  
"All right then," Harry said.   
Ginny followed him back out of the common room, their wizard chess game forgotten, and within minutes they had walked out the grand front doors of the castle. Hagrid's wooden hut stood out visibly in the distance, and the squid's tentacles kept reaching out of the lake.  
They walked in silence for a while, but it wasn't awkward-actually, it was quite comfortable walking along with Harry, her arm sometimes brushing his, the sun beaming down on their backs.  
When they reached Hagrid's, Harry knocked briskly on the door, and it was immediately swung open by a grinning Hagrid. Ginny had always liked him-even though he had looked a bit frightening at first, she now knew he had a heart of gold and had even come down to visit him a few times herself.  
"Hello, Harry, Ginny," he said happily. "Would yeh like to come in?"  
"Sure," Harry said, smiling.  
Fang, Hagrid's boarhound, bounded at them, barking happily. Ginny patted his head affectionately-she loved dogs, but they couldn't afford one.  
"Hey, Fang," she said in the sweet, mellow tone that she always used with animals. Fang seemed to smile at her, and he barked back a greeting.  
Harry and Hagrid laughed, and Hagrid said, "He likes yeh."  
Hagrid then offered to make them tea, and they sat down and drank tea and politely refused rock cakes (Ginny had chipped a tooth on one in her first year, and she'd sworn never to eat them again), Ginny gently massaging Fang's ears.  
Two hours later, they left reluctantly, Fang licking Ginny's hands.  
"Hagrid's nice," she said as they made their way back up to the castle.  
"Yeah," Harry said, smiling, "He was the one who first told me I was a wizard, and about Hogwarts and magic and...my parents..." Harry's smile disappeared at that.  
"You must miss them," Ginny said quietly.  
"Well...yes," Harry said, "I suppose-a little. Well, not really THEM. I don't even remember them. I just...wish I could have met the people that Sirius and Hagrid and Dumbledore talk about a lot. I mean...people always say I'm just like my father, but I can't believe that I'm a carbon copy of him," Harry sighed morosely, "I guess I'll never know, will I?"  
"You never know," Ginny said gently, "You might find out."  
Harry gave her a sad smile, and Ginny, shocked and surprised at her own daring, took Harry's hand in hers and they walked silently back up to the Hogwarts castle.  
  
***  
  
When Ron and Hermione returned that evening, both were grinning from ear to ear.  
"That was excellent," Ron said as he handed Ginny and Harry each a sugar quill, "They got all new sweets at Honeydukes..."  
Ron went on to describe all the new candy that Honeydukes had gotten while Ginny reflected on their day. After walking back up to the castle, Harry and Ginny had gone down to the Quiddich field and they'd taken turns riding on his Firebolt. Ginny had discovered she had a real knack for flying, and Harry kept praising her on it until she felt as though she was going to explode from happiness. Then they came back to the common room and read Hogwarts: A History aloud, trying to figure out what Hermione saw in it but ending up making fun of it. Hermione would have been horrified.  
All in all, it had been one of the best days of Ginny's life.  
"Harry," Ron said after he finished describing Disappearing Donuts, which caused you to turn invisible for five minutes after eating them, "You really should have come."  
"Actually," Harry said, smiling at Ginny, "I'm quite glad I stayed here."  
Ginny smiled back.  
Scratch what she'd thought earlier.  
It had been THE best day of her life.  
And to think it was all thanks to the pumpkin juice...  



End file.
